Rare Fwog
"Rotten luck for a Fwog if a rare specimen surfaces in its territory. Whereas the common Fwog aspires to attract a mate by song alone, the the rare invariably gets all the attention, with its spiraling horns and resplendently-colored head growths. The absence of the middle eye proves to be quite the hindrance, however; it must compensate with a heightened sense of smell (hence its nose), and of touch (via its hollow, prehensile toes)." Description The Rare Fwog is similar to the normal variety. It is golden in color, with hollow toes and twisted horns. The crystals on its back are sharper than those of a regular Fwog, and multicolored. Where the center eye was is now a nose. The Rare Fwog also has teeth, which are only visible when it sings. The back right leg shows some spikes. Song The Rare Fwog's contribution to an island song is the same as its more common cousin - a soprano voice that goes "waouh". Its voice in Plant Island is much higher than it is in any other island. Breeding The Rare Fwog Monster can be bred using a water-element monster and a rock-element monster. Its parentage is identical to its more common relatives. The combination is: * + Toe Jammer and Noggin Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Fwog may fail, and give a Rare Fwog as a result instead of the regular Fwog. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Fwog.png|Fwog|link=Fwog|linktext=Fwog Squeed Statue.png|Squeed Statue|link=Squeed Statue|linktext=Squeed Statue Ambered Thing.png|Ambered Thing|link=Ambered Thing|linktext=Ambered Thing Zuffle Tree.png|Zuffle Tree|link=Zuffle Tree|linktext=Zuffle Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Fwog *Squeed Statue *Ambered Thing *Zuffle Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin A play on the word frog, as if spoken by Elmer Fudd. Notes *Overall, the Rare Fwog appears more mammalian than its common cousin. Given it now has teeth, a dog like nose, and horns. Category:Rare Monsters